


No One Knows Anything But Us

by Ardenwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alliteration, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, My flower boy, Secret Relationship, bursts of poetry, letterman jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if everything were just less dramatic. And for some reason a high school had a golf team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knows Anything But Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song So In Love by Ed Sheeran ♡

Harry thinks if he were to write a poem about Louis it would be full of alliteration. Sweet smiles and sun kissed, sweat and spit slicked skin. Sexy smirks, silly faces, and bliss induced silent screams. He runs his fingertips over Louis' naked back, as gentle and light as air. Just trailing them up and down and back, listening to the deep breaths coming from Louis' lungs. Harry is propped up on one elbow so he can watch the beautiful boy beside him, he knows he should wake Louis, that he's pushing it with each minute that he just let's tick by, just so he can gaze upon him that much longer.

"Oh, disgusting"

Harry's hand freezes mid stroke, and he thanks god that the covers are still concealing his and Louis' bottom halves as he looks up to see Fizzy, one of Louis' many little sisters, staring wide eyed at the two teenage boys sharing the tiny twin bed in front of her.

"Mum says time to get up or you'll be late" She cocks her hip, and crosses her arms across her chest like she has some authority now. Harry has the bright idea that he should remove his hand from Louis' back and move over to get some space between them. "Listen, Fizz-"

"Calm down Haz, I won't tell Mum" Harry lets out a relived little sigh, and smiles at her. "Thanks Fizz, I'll make sure Lou does the dishes for you for a week or something"

"I'm holding you to that Curly" She retorts sassily, so much like her brother.

"Hey, that's my nickname for him" Comes a groggy voice from beside Harry. It seems Louis has decided to grace them with his conscious presence and Harry is beaming. He never can resist the way Louis is when he's just woken up, hair a mess and voice riddled with exhaustion. It's only like that when they have to get up for school, for obvious reasons; it's a much different, calmer experience when it's the weekend and they have time to wake naturally and cuddle for as long as they want, no other cares to deal with, but Harry loves it all the same.

Louis rolls over onto his back so he can look up into Harry's face. He smiles warmly up at him and Harry mirrors it right back. "'Morning babe" Louis says through a tiny, knowing smile. "Hi" is Harry's reply before he ducks down to place a soft kiss to Louis' lips.

"Ok, I'm ganna get out of here before I throw up, please, for all us, get dressed" Fizzy announces with much attitude and arm flailing before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Harry huffs out a laugh "She takes after you" Louis scoffs and lightly pushes Harry's chest "You offend me"

"You alliterate me" Comes Harry's response, Louis looks at him hard, searching, and then laughs "What?"

"Nothing, just something I've been thinking about" Harry says and runs his hand up Louis' chest and then across his defined little collarbones. "Hmm, we'll have to keep an eye on that then" Now it's Harry's turn to be offended and he pushes Louis clear off the bed with a playful _shut up_ , but before Louis goes over he grabs onto Harry and effectively takes him overboard with him. They land in an unceremonious heap on the floor with elbows and knees going into other body parts and they're also naked and newly exposed. Louis groins and says "That always looks so much cuter in movies" as he tries to push Harry's long gangly limbs off of him "I'm getting dressed"

Louis finally makes it up off the floor in all his glory, and Harry smirks before pinching him on the bum and Louis swats his hand away, Harry chuckles and admires his backside as he walks.

 

10 minutes later they're both dressed and downstairs joining the chaos that is the morning routine in the Tomlinson household. The twins, Daisy and Phoebe, are running after each other and Harry can hear Lotti upstairs yelling at Fizzy to _get out of the bathroom it takes time to look as effortlessly beautiful as I do_ and Fizz cockily replying _It's not my fault you're ugly_ but he knows that it's just the way family is and they love each other.

The twins run by and before they can clear through, Louis grabs one of them up in his arms and throws her over his shoulder, Harry thinks it's Phoebe but can't be sure. She starts giggling and thrashing around trying to get free as Louis carries her into the kitchen where they find Louis' mum, cooking something that smells delicious and when she hears them come in she turns and greets them with a warm, motherly smile. "Good morning boys, Louis put your sister down" Harry watches as Louis does what he's told, but not before planting a big, sloppy kiss to Phoebe's (Daisy's?) tummy. She shrieks and bolts away as soon as she's set free.

"Good morning Mum, your looking beautiful as ever this morning" Louis states and walks over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning Ms. Jay" Harry greets. He was told the first time he had met her that he didn't have to call her Ms. Tomlinson, that he could call her Jay, but he kept the _Ms._ just to make it more comfortable; that way everyone wins. She smiles as she hands them both a plate with eggs and bacon. They take a few minutes to eat and listen to Loti try to decide which pair of earrings she should wear as they sit at the table. Louis tells her to go with the pair that draws away from her big head and she throws a piece of egg at him, Harry looks on and watches the whole scene, a fairly typical one for them.

When their plates are clear and they're just pushing the _definitely-going-to-be-late_ mark Louis and Harry say a collective goodbye to the house and everyone in it before hopping in Harry's truck. As Harry drives Louis fiddles with the radio, trying to find a good song on the newest mix cd Harry has made. Harry pulls his letterman jacket out of the backseat and Louis takes the wheel so he can quickly slip it on. Harry's letterman jacket has become kind of an ironic symbol to their relationship. Given the fact that it's meant to stand for Harry's conformity to his judgey jock friends, and the fact that Harry has a collection of pretty sultry photos of Louis wearing it and nothing else, prancing around for him. When they're about two blocks away from the school Harry pulls over to let Louis out, their regular morning routine whenever Harry stays at Louis'.

Harry turns to look at Louis as he's opening the door "I'll see you tonight if I can get out of whatever the lads want to me to do with them, probably just some hanging about after practice" Louis gives him a small smile and then leans in to peck Harry's cheek "See ya"

He's just got the door closed and is about to walk away when Harry says his name, and when Louis looks through the open window he sees Harry with his hand held out, giving him a thumbs up and a secret smile; it's the signal, their signal. He chuckles and makes a thumbs up right back, reaches it out so their fingers are pressed up against each other's, tips of their thumbs touching "You too"

-

Louis watches Harry drive off as he puts his headphones in and turns the volume up, then pulls his hood over his head, sticking his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket as he walks the rest of the way to school. All to make sure he and Harry aren't seen together.

Louis makes it the two blocks and when the front of the school comes into view he thinks this is the part where some edgy, upbeat tune would start playing if he were in a teen flick. All he can hear though is the sound of The Killers in his headphones. He squints up at the horde of students making their way into the front doors of the school and swipes his fringe across his forehead. He doesn't follow them, instead he veers off into the parking lot, weaving through cars, making his way to the back of the school, past the football field. He's sure he looks like your typical social reject to any onlookers.

When he gets to their normal meeting spot Zayn is there, as expected. He has a cigarette hanging from his lips, smoke billowing out around him. Louis takes a seat cross legged on the concrete next to him, knocking there knees together as he pulls his headphones out and let's them dangle out of his jumper; he leaves the hood on though. "How is my favorite troubled artist this morning?" Louis greets with a playful smirk. Zayn turns to Louis with a gloomy look, and Louis immediately notices a fresh bruise on his right cheek. He winces.

"Did you get into it with another one of those assholes on the football team, Z?" Louis chastises, he hates it when things have to get violent and Zayn knows that.

"Golf, actually" Zayn says as he takes another drag from his cigarette, before handing it over to Louis. Louis takes it and stares baffled "The golf team? One of Harry's teammates got into a fight with you?"

"Is that really so hard to believe, Lou?" Zayn inquires as he stares back at Louis "Because they play with your perfect boyfriend they have to be a saint?"

Louis stares wide eyed "Ok, someone's in a mood, shouldn't you be taking this out on a canvas right now or something?" Louis asks and takes a drag of the fag still in his hand, then hands it back to Zayn.

Zayn sighs, "I'm sorry Lou, I guess I was just letting it get to me" He takes a few puffs of the half gone smoke and then hands it back to Louis.

"It's cool, and for the record, being anywhere near Harry makes anyone inferior by association, not godly" Louis says around the cigarette now hanging out of his mouth. He looks at Zayn seriously for about a half a second before they both break out into smiles and start laughing.

They stop when they hear the doors a few feet from them open, and then a group of football players come striding outside in there lettermans like there in West Side Story or something. There's about four of them, two who happen to be Harry and one of his good friends Liam Payne, who's holding a football like they were going for a quick game. He knows Harry's only going for moral support and banter cause he can't play football to save his life. He remembers the cigarette hanging out of his lips too late, and Harry sees him before he has time to toss it away, Harry hates when he smokes, and he's not supposed to be doing it anymore. Harry narrows his eyes at him, a way of silently displaying his unhappiness.

Knowing he's already been caught and there's no use in denying it Louis just hands the smoke back to Zayn and greets the group with a cheerful smile and a "'Morning gents"

Justin Whitmore turns and glares at Louis, as if all it took to offend him was Louis' voice. "What are you two queers doing so close to our field?" He spits back.

"Now now Justin, didn't we talk about broadening our vocabulary?" Louis replies easily, like it were just playful banter between friends "You could've easily gone with fag or fairy, homo is a classic, or my personal favorite, flower boy" Louis puts a hand on his chest to indicate to himself as an example. Justin just glares harder, and then mumbles something -probably obscene- under his breath before turning to walk away. "I'm glad we could have this talk Justin, we should do these heart to heart things more often!" Louis shouts as the group walks away and he sees Harry -as well as the other two guys with him- trying to hold in their laughter at his words, Louis knows Harry loves it when he gets all mouthy, especially against one of his arrogant _friends_ , or in bed. When they're all walking off to the pitch and have their backs to Zayn and himself Louis sees Harry put his right arm behind his back and make a thumbs up with his hand. Louis gets a dopey smile after that that he can't control. His boyfriend is quite a sight in his tight as sin black skinny jeans with the tears in his knees and legs that go on forever, topped with that damn maroon letterman jacket with the big white _H_ with golf clubs in it making an X, embroidered on the front. It's Louis' favorite thing to steal from him when they're alone.

"You are just asking to get your ass kicked you know that right?" Zayn states. "Nah, I don't think Harry would let those twat's get near me" Zayn eyes him warily "Wouldn't he? I mean he won't even tell them you're dating"

"Yeah, well that's more for my safety anyway"

"Is it?" Zayn asks, in the exact same wary tone he used before. "Stop it, Zayn" Louis dead pans, looking towards the field and seeing Harry shouting something at Liam running after the ball on the field. He stares just long enough to catch Harry glimpsing his way, and when their eyes meet he can't help the blush that heats his cheeks and has to look away. Harry has a soft smile of his own.

"Speaking of you and Harry" Zayn starts, Louis turns to look him in the face "Big anniversary coming up in a few days right?" Louis' whole face lights up at the mention of it, beams from ear to ear "One year this Saturday"

Louis doesn't expect people to understand the situation he and Harry have, or the fact that he's perfectly fine with all of it. Most people think of some kind of forbidden love and automatically assume it's tragic and will only end in disaster, but in reality it's kind of nice. He doesn't have to answer to anyone and the important people in his life, like Zayn and his family, already know anyway, and he couldn't care less about what the rest of these people at this school know or don't know about him. If anything, the person it's hardest on has to be Harry, he doesn't have anyone to talk to about it except for Louis. But Louis tries to be enough for him, and he thinks that he just might be.

"One whole year of hiding, sounds amazing"

"Oh shush, you're just jealous because you'd like to mount Liam like a wild stallion" 

"Have you seen the arms on that Greek god, Louis? I'd let that boy ravage me for days"

"I need your help with my present for him" Louis says, ignoring Zayn's statement completely, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. "What'dya need?" Zayn asks, because he's a good mate, and as much as he talks he knows that Harry makes Louis the happiest he's ever been, and the look Harry gets in his eyes when he sees Louis shows him just how much he genuinely cares for him.

"A canvas" Louis replies.

"Lou, you've never painted before in your life"

"Exactly"

Zayn furrows his eyebrows deeply and stares at him "What?"

 

Later on during lunch break when Louis opens his locker, he finds a little purple flower he recognizes from the ones that grow on the side of the parking lot, taped inside the door with a slip of paper next to it that has a note written in Harry's squiggly handwriting that says _For my flower boy_ , and he busts out laughing and gets all tingly in his belly.

-

One year. When Harry thinks about the fact that he's been with Louis for a full on year he honestly feels the wind being knocked out of him. It doesn't feel like that much time has passed when he thinks about it, because he never measures the time he has with Louis. When they're together it all just feels like one big _right now_ and Harry chronicles his life by thinking of the events before Louis as _then_ and everything else is _now_. He thinks he sounds like those people who have a near death experience, and think of the time after as some kind of rebirth, sometimes. But Louis was not a near death experience, he is the opposite, he is life, he is Harry's life, Louis is now, him and everything that comes with him. Harry will take it all because he loves Louis' family as if they were his own, and they've welcomed him with open arms as if that's exactly what he always was, one of there own. He's heard Jay speak many times of him accompanied with the phrase _My son in law_ and it always makes him feel especially tingly.

It's not as hard as people would make you believe it is; hiding. Because life is not like a teen drama on TV, and no one actually knows everyone else, or has the entire schools phone numbers in order to accidentally send a mass text and ruin someone's life. It's not like that. Harry and Louis can decide for themselves who is important to them and those are the only people who matter, and most of the time when asked who those people are, they'll say each other, and that is all that matters. The only things to avoid are the assholes like Justin, who still use primary school name calling as an offense. But that doesn't bother them because Harry know Louis is quick witted and sassy, and whenever he taunts another homophobic prick who thinks they can mess with him it's like watching art, and Harry loves it. It always gives him a good laugh and a fond expression.

The only thing Harry would like to change is his side of the bargain. Louis' family knows about them and he knows Louis' best mate, Zayn, does as well, and that's perfectly fine, Harry doesn't mind that, it's just that neither his family or friends have any idea. And it's been a full year since he met Louis in the school bathroom. He had walked in and ran straight into him as Louis was leaving a stall with a permanent marker in hand. The only thing he could think to blurt out was _Oops_ and blush like mad because the boy standing before him was utterly breathtaking. Louis had smirked up at him and replied _Hi_ , and that was it. The rest is history set in stone forever because that was the day fate decided to let him know what his life course was to be, and it was to be this cheeky boy that had just scribbled on the bathroom stall _Call this number for a good time, 276-555-7894_ , which he knew belonged to that jerk from his gym class, Dustin White, because he had that exact number in his cellphone.

A year is a long time to build a steady, healthy relationship with someone, and not tell your closest friends or family. Harry guesses it's been fine because he'd just figured to use Louis' family as a surrogate of some kind. A replacement family so he could still have one, without facing his fears and telling his own mum and dad. It's not that he thinks they wouldn't approve or they'd disown him, it's just that he doesn't know. He doesn't know the first thing about how they'd react. It's never discussed in his household, same sex relationships. His parents never bash on it, but they've also never talked as if they approve of it and that's why Harry almost wants to pull out his hair. But he's decided it's time, because Louis isn't going anywhere and he'll never stop being this important to him. And he's not even being that honest because his sister, Gemma, knows, and she loves Louis to pieces. But she's away at Uni so it doesn't really help make him feel less alone.

"Hey mum" Harry greets his mother after he's disposed of his school bag by the door and strolled into the living room. His mum is lounged on the couch, watching one of her dramatic soap operas that he would never admit to anyone but her and Louis, that he actually really likes.

"Mm, oh hey sweetie!" His mother smiles when she notices him "Everyone's about to find out that Kristin drugged Eric to get her to sleep with him even though he's a priest, come sit" she pats the couch cushion next to her, Harry takes the offered seat eagerly.

"Mum, I need to talk to you about something"

She turns to eye him at the seriousness in his voice "What is it, Harry?"

He searches her face before continuing "I want to invite someone to dinner tomorrow night, someone I want you to meet"

"Oh, someone special?" She teases with a mischievous smile. Harry can't help but smile back. "Yeah, something like that, you remember Louis right?" He watches as she searches her brain, nerves starting to practically eat him alive.

"Your little friend from school?" Harry smiles at the mention, and then reminds himself to tone it down before he starts sinking his teeth into his bottom lip "Yeah, him, it's important that you and Robin are both there ok?" His mother looks very confused but she's not saying no or looking disgusted, so that's something. "Ok, that's fine, it would be nice to meet him after you've been friends for so long anyway"

Harry absolutely beams at her, and then draws her in and squeezes her in a hug before getting up and dashing towards the door "Thank you mum, I'm cooking so don't even think about it, I love you!" His last words to her before he was sprinting out the door, closing it behind him.

"I love you too?"

-

Louis' sprawled out on his bed, halfway asleep, books abandoned at his feet in favor of his pillows, glasses still on his face, which is dangerous. Louis' a regular slug on school days, all he can think is, thank god tomorrow's Friday. He can't even bring himself to move or open his eyes when he hears one of the twins shout from downstairs _Louis! Harry's here!_ , not even when he hears the foot steps up the stairs, or when his door opens and closes softly. He does let the ends of his lips lift though, when he feels the bed dip.

He takes a deep breath, taking in all he can of Harry's scent, like fresh grass and fruit, Louis loves it. He groans when Harry starts shaking him "Lou, get up" He pushes Harry away "No, m'tired" Harry takes a different approach and instead of trying to get Louis awake, which he knows is futile, he decides to join him. Louis feels Harry drape something over him, he recognizes it instantly as his letterman jacket and he smiles big and snuggles into it closer. Harry lays down next to him and takes Louis' glasses off his face before he wraps his arms around him, one around his waist and the other around his shoulders, his front flushed with Louis' back.

"That's much better" Louis breaths happily, moving back to cuddle in closer so there's no space anywhere between Harry and himself.

"Louis" Harry whispers into Louis' ear, lips brushing his warm skin, Louis hums in answering "Lou, I've been thinking" Louis has half a mind to actually be worried, and opens his eyes for the first time, looks up at Harry. "You aren't breaking up with me are you?"

"No, shut up, stop looking at me like that" Harry squeezes Louis once tighter "How would you like to meet my mum and dad?"

"As I've said before, Lovely, I would love to meet your parents" Louis turns around as best he can in Harry's arms "But I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you" He says and runs his hands up Harry's chest with a playful smirk. Harry grabs Louis' wrists to halt them on there journey up his torso, and looks him the eyes. "No Lou, I mean, do you want to meet them, as my boyfriend?" Oh, Louis thinks. Oh.

Harry is looking increasingly more nervous in front of him, but Louis doesn't speak to calm his nerves. Can't bring himself to. His brain is going a mile a minute. How could Harry just spring this on him? They'd barely even ever discussed the concept in the past. Though he wasn't lying when he said he'd love to meet Harry's parents, he would, it's just. What if they hated him? What if they banned Harry from ever seeing him again? Louis wouldn't be able to live that way. He didn't even want to think about it. He knew Harry's parents couldn't be bad people, they had made Harry after all and that's quite an achievement in his books, but that doesn't mean he can't be worried enough to jump to conclusions. Louis knew this would come up eventually, no matter how much he tries to just let it sit in the back of his head to fester away and be saw to another time. And he's scared, he always puts up such a front but he's so scared. And now Harry is looking at him with the most worried, sullen expression he thinks he's ever seen on his boyfriends face.

He nibbles his bottom lip into his mouth nervously. "Baby, you don't have to, it's okay" Harry says, trying to sound supportive but Louis can hear the disappointment in his tone. See it on his face. "No no, I want to, I do" Louis could hit himself with how panicky he sounds, that wasn't reassuring at all. "But?" Harry asks.

Louis looks up into Harry's face, he looks so young like this, eyes wide, full of worry and so _so_ beautiful. The greenest things Louis has ever seen. He could never deny this sweet sweet boy anything no matter how much his stomach feels like it's turned inside out and swallowed itself, so he smooths his expression over and gives Harry a smile in hopes that he'll return it and he can see his baby happy. He links their fingers together "Nothing, I'm sorry, I would definitely like to meet them as your boyfriend" Louis hopes Harry can't see his apprehension.

"It's okay if your nervous, I am too" Harry says, eyes distant. Louis lets go of a snort "Nervous? Don't be ridiculous, who's nervous? I'm not nervous" He plants a sloppy kiss to Harry's cheek "I'm excited" His grin couldn't have been more forced if his life depended on it and he knew Harry would see right through him, but it still pulled a smile from Harry's lips and a chuckle from his throat, and that's all that counted. 

-

"Haz, I lied, I'm nervous" Harry looks over to see Louis breathing hard with his eyes practically bugging out "I think I'm ganna throw up" Harry takes his hand in his own and squeezes it hard "Everything is ganna be fine, Lou"

Harry is trying his absolute hardest to keep all the uneasiness off his face and out of his voice, and just generally far far away from this whole situation. He has to be strong for Louis, for both of them. He knew Louis was scared before when he was trying to play it cool, and he was too, but it's done now, there's no going back. They're standing in front of Harry's front door, waiting to work up the nerve to just walk through it.

Harry had done everything to prepare for this moment. He cleaned the house up, picked out a nice outfit, which had Louis drooling when Harry had gone to pick him up, Louis almost convinced him to ditch the dinner and just let Louis take his clothes off one by one. He cooked a meal he knew both Louis, and his folks would love. He even called Gemma and told her what he was planning to do, she had wished him luck, but said he didn't really need it because mum and Robin were going to love Louis just like anyone else who's ever met him, that had put a dopey smile on his lips. And now all they had to do was go inside. Harry gives Louis' little hand one more good squeeze before turning to gaze at him "You ready?" "Yeah, babe, I'm ready"

-

"What's that one?" Louis asks, pointing up into the bright, starry, night sky. "I don't know" He points to a different one "How bout that one?" Harry chuckles and shakes his head "I don't know" Louis puts his arm down and pouts "Well what good are you, taking me star gazing and not knowing anything about stars?"

"It was supposed to just be romantic" Harry states insecurely. Louis smiles up at him like the little shit he is "It is, don't listen to me" Harry's laughs, replies "I don't"

It's their anniversary, and Harry had gone to pick Louis up in his truck as soon as it had gotten dark. He drove them to a nice secluded area by the woods, which at first had looked pretty ominous. But when Harry had pulled out the many pillows and blankets he had swiped from his house so they could make a pallet in the bed of Harry's truck to snuggle and star gaze, it had become something entirely different. Louis' whole face had lit up and he'd hopped out of the cab like a giddy, impatient little kid, Harry's present -which Louis had wrapped himself- tightly held to his chest and Harry's letterman jacket pulled tight around him. Harry had had a basket in hand, which was filled with food and wine and just everything that was so very like Harry.

"I made you something" Harry says, and riffles around in the wicker basket for something. He pulls out a little cd case and hands it to Louis with a shy smile "Happy anniversary"

Louis grins back and looks down to read the scroll on the mix cd as he snuggles further into Harry and the pillows, it says _songs that make me think of you_ , Louis wants to cry because it's just so ordinary and expected but it at the same time because nothing Harry does is ordinary. And everything they do now after last night feels so much more real "Songs that make you think of me, huh?" Louis asks playfully, Harry nods. "I bet they're all Ed Sheeran" Louis shoots back, with a poke to Harry's nose.

"Hey, not all of them" Harry retorts, wounded tone, "Just a few, and they're all his live, unreleased songs so you get the best experience" Louis laughs and leans in the kiss Harry full on the mouth "Thank you Haz, I love it"

Things were good here with them. Dinner had been, well eventful. Harry's mum had been mad, and a tad bit hurt. She couldn't believe Harry could hide something like this from her for so long, _A year!? Honestly Harry, an entire year?!_ , her words. It was nice and awkward after that, but it didn't stop Harry from taking Louis' hand firmly in his own. 

Anne was mostly mad that Harry could hide Louis from her and Robin, when Louis was so lovely. After that comment left her lips it was like the air surrounding them just let up and they were able to breath and move again, and when Anne smiled wide at Louis and started asking a million questions about his life he couldn't help but to get flustered and grin from ear to ear. Louis and Harry both couldn't figure out what they had been scared of for so long after that. Harry's step dad, Robin, had patted Louis on the back and told him how nice it was to finally meet the person who had been keeping his boy happy all this time.

"Do I get my present now?" Harry asks, staring at the wrapped package laying on the other side of Louis in the bed of the truck. Louis eyes it warily "Okay, but please don't hate it" Harry rolls his eyes at the little weirdo laying in his arms "As if that was even possible Louis, honestly" He takes the poorly wrapped gift from Louis with a kiss to his head. The butterflies go crazy in Louis' stomach. Harry unwraps it best he can with one arm pinned underneath his boyfriend as a cushion, the wrapping paper is covered in little Santa Clauses because _Sorry, it's all I had_. Harry carefully places the torn paper off to the side and he's left with a medium sized canvas, completely covered in a wide array of colors splattered across it. "Did you paint this for me?" Harry asks. Louis nods sheepishly, "I've never painted before, but I figured that it'd count for something because I tried"

"It absolutely counts for everything" Harry states seriously, it makes Louis laugh "Sap" Harry looks baffled and flicks Louis on the knee, not actually wanting to hurt him "I tried to make it look like a Jackson Pollock or something, Zayn helped me" Louis says.

"I love it, I'll hang it in my room as soon as I get home" Harry has never been more sincere or touched in his life. He momentarily thinks of the painting hanging in his and Louis' future bedroom, in their future life together.

"Which won't be for a few days because I'm keeping you to myself" Louis says, not taking no for an answer.

"How about I steal you, you can stay at mine now remember?" Harry replies, smiling bright. Louis returns it whole heartedly "Oh yeah, I can" they both chuckle, and kiss with smiles on their faces. And Harry thinks how blissful this year of _right nows_ has been. And how many more he wants. When they break apart the smiles are still present.

"So now that both our families know, you sure you don't want to tell everyone else, like at school?" Harry asks and plays with Louis fingers, comparing how small they are to his own. "No, who cares about them, I have you and that's enough" Harry nuzzles his face into Louis' soft hair "You sure?"

"Positive, so what we'll never win cutest couple in the yearbook"

"We so would though, and you know it"

"Oh hell yeah we would" Louis chuckles out.

"Even if we do continue to keep hidden at school, I still wanna tell Niall and Liam" Harry says. "Is that right?" Louis remarks mischievously.

"Yeah, their my best mates and besides, they'll have to know anyway when I make one of them my best man at our wedding" It's like the easiest thing Harry's ever joked about, because they both know it's not really a joke, Louis replies just as easily "Then you better prepare Li for Zayn's lady boner for him, because he's going to be my best man" They both laugh "Will do babe"

"Hey Harry?" Louis asks when they've grown quiet."Yeah Lou?"

"I love you" Harry smiles warmly, fondness in his gaze, "I love you too" He says and holds up his thumb. Louis meets it with his own. "Happy anniversary, Haz" "Happy anniversary Love"

 

Harry thinks if he were to write a poem about Louis it would be full of alliteration. Love and life and little touches, long long talks, lust lined eyes. Friends, family, frustration, flowers, and forever, the rest of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ardenwood.tumblr.com


End file.
